


The mikan game

by gamerkitty6274



Series: A year and overnight with aqours [2]
Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Alternate title: The mikan game is pictionary ver.Chika in disguise, F/F, Fluff, Humor, Yoshiko hates mikan, aqours playing, lots of mikans here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-16
Updated: 2017-08-16
Packaged: 2018-12-03 14:37:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11534286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gamerkitty6274/pseuds/gamerkitty6274
Summary: "What the hell is the mikan game?"Or, aqours play the mikan game.





	The mikan game

**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO ME  
> HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO ME  
> HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO MEEEEEE  
> HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO ME
> 
> 17/08/2017

"What the hell is the mikan game?" Yoshiko was the first to speak. "If it has anything to do with eating those things, I'm out."

"Oh yeah?" Chika smirked. It was meant to be a joke, but it came out more evil looking than anything. "And what else are you going to do, then? Drink them?"

"Yocchan, we have nothing better to do." Riko reminded her. "Besides, I've played this with Chika before and it's very fun."

"If you say so, little demon." Yoshiko sighed and sat down with the rest of the group, all squished up in Chika's room since guests had occupied the others. 

* * *

 

Chika was the first to pull. Casting a sneaky grin, she sat on top of her card and began drawing. You followed her penpoint; a circle, a couple of curves... more circles? When she looked closely, she saw that the circles had little stick extending from them, with leaves on top. They were covered in dots. In fact, it wasn't really a circle, more of an oval... You's hand shot up in the air, but someone else had beat her to it.

"A bowl of mikan?! Did it actually say that?" Yoshiko snatched up the card, earning a "hey!" from Chika. "It says a bowl of fruit, so you can't-"

"As much as we appreciate your hatred for the mikan, Yoshiko-san, a mikan is also a fruit and so Chika's drawing is perfectly acceptable." Dia said steely, in what You thought was the perfect "strict and terrifying student council president voice". "And I believe it's You's turn now."

"um, okay..." The brunette picked a card. Shielding it from Mari's prying eyes (with a cheeky smile from the blonde), she made out the word "classmate" in messy handwriting. Her mind instantly went _Oh no._  You sucked at drawing anything remotely realistic, especially people. "Here goes nothing."

* * *

"What." Yoshiko deadpanned, after a long silence. "Is THAT."

"It's, um, a person? I can't draw realistically so-" You began.

 "I think it's cute, zura!" Hanamaru intervened with an ever-bright smile towards Yoshiko, who promptly looked away. You resisted the urge to bury her head in her hands and scream. In front of her, drawn on paper, was a smol chika. 

* * *

 

Riko was taking her time with the drawing, the slip of paper triumphantly squashed underneath her elbow after Yohane's (and Mari's) multiple attempts to steal it. She was currently adding details to a skirt while the rest of aqours watched patiently as the artist worked her magic. 

"Is that-" Kanan began, before being cut off. 

"The costumes from our first live." Chika breathed. 

"Wait, what?! What did the card say?" Yoshiko seized the oppurtunity to grab the card. "An outfit special to you... Who the hell wrote this?!"

"Oh, that was me!" Ruby smiled innocently. "Is there a problem?"

* * *

 

Yoshiko was up next, with a messy drawing of what looked like a mutated person running after a bus, several storm clouds and door-like things and a picute of someone in bed looking very grumpy. Straight afterward, she proceded to scribble the whole thing out, earning a glare from Dia (and a  _ooh!_ from Mari). 

"Who's idea was it to write bad luck on the card anyway!" Yoshiko grumbled, fuming in a corner after Dia sat her in the corner for "numerous rulebreaks", while Hanamaru smirked almost evilly. 

* * *

 

Hanamaru's picture consised of several things: a bunch of schoolgirls in cute dresses, books, and a group of people singing and dancing (with note symbols coming out of their mouths, but that was irrelevant). 

"Um... School actvities?" Kanan guessed. Maru shook her head for the billionth time. It seemed no one could guess the impossible answer.

"It's the things I love most, zura." The brunette smiled. "Idols, books, and of course- Aqours!"

Everyone had their heart melted from cuteness at that moment.

* * *

 

Ruby's drawing was exactly like her- small, cute and innocent. And of course, no one had trouble guessing what it was.

"Aww! A little bunny rabbit!  _Adorable!_ " Mari exclaimed, and Ruby nodded, her eyes shining as everyone (read: yoshiko) shielded their eyes from the apparently "angel-like pureness radiating off a pure soul like Ruby". 

* * *

Maybe it ran in the family or something, but Dia's drawing was also exactly like her- prim, proper and perfect. The third word was Mari's idea. She used the rubber at least 10 times before proclaiming herself "satisfied" with her drawing- a bit of a waste, You thought, once she saw what it was. 

"A mikan?" Yoshiko groaned and facepalmed.

"A mikan!" Chika yelled excitedly, while Hanamaru and Ruby had to cover their fellow first-year's ears.

* * *

 

Mari's drawing was... eccentric, to say the least. She seemed to have drawn a large penguin, with an angry expression and a speech bubble saying "BUU BUU DESU WA" inside it. 

"Mari-san, may I ask you what in the world is that?" Dia demanded. 

"It's you, Dia!" Mari squealed, leaping over and narrowly missing Riko's head in doing so, giving the stuent council president a way-too-tight hug. 

Chika used this oppurtunity to steal the card, but Dia beat her to it, snatching it up and riipping it into pieces. To this day, many members of aqours still wondered what the helll was written on that card.

> * * *

An orca. Of course. Being Kanan, the sea seemed to follow her everywhere- or did she cheat and pick that on purpose? Either way, it was obvious from the first few strokes what it was. 

"A whale!" Yoshiko guessed. Kanan shook her head, leading to a confused and indignant look from the other girl."How am I wrong?!"

"It's an orca, get it right, Yocchan." Riko said after no one answered. 

* * *

 

That was fun, but why is it called the mikan game?" Ruby asked. Chika grinned.

"Well, it started out as me and You-chan doing drawing competitions to fight over who got to pelt Kanan-chan with mikans for a dare..." Kanan slapped her forehead. 

"After that day, I made a note never to underestimate You-chan's strength." 


End file.
